1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of dye removal from wastewater, and particularly to a method of dye removal from wastewater using activated carbon produced from heavy oil fly ash.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric power plants worldwide produce millions of tons of heavy oil fly ash (OFA) as a waste material, the disposal of which is a major environmental concern. Oil fly ash is generally disposed in landfills. Recently, however, some progress has been made to find ways to utilize, rather than simply dispose, oil fly ash. For example, oil fly ash has been used for the preparation of activated carbon. Caramuscio et al. describe pyrolyzing raw fly ash at 900° C. followed by CO2 initiated physical activation process at a temperature range of 800-900° C. for different times. The highest specific surface area value (SSABET) achieved using nitrogen adsorption isotherm was 156 m2/g. Davini studied treatment of the heavy oil fly ash with acidic solutions and physical activation. The resulting activated carbon sample showed high specific surface area values (BET nitrogen adsorption isotherm) and surface basic characteristics.
Water pollution due to dyes from wastewater has been a major cause of concern for the environment. The use of activated carbon for wastewater treatment has been reported by some researchers. For example, some studies reported granular activated carbon (GAC) and powdered activated carbon (PAC) adsorptive removal of dye contaminated wastewater.
Thus, a method of dye removal from wastewater solving the aforementioned problems is desired.